sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Lance Barrett
Name: Lance Barrett Gender: Male Age: Twenty 20 (Held back twice) Grade: Senior 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Lance doesn't participate in any extracurricular activities. Appearance: Lance stands about 5'9" tall and weighs around 195 pounds, making him somewhat short and slightly chubby for a man his age. He is a little bit older than the majority of his classmates, and it shows in his appearance. His hair is dark brown in color and he's in desperate need of a haircut, so much so that he's starting to form a little rattail around his neck which he proudly displays in a ponytail. His eyes are hazel in color and don't stand out much because they're somewhat squinty. In contrast, his nose is a little bit crooked from having been broken several times in the past and sort of jumps off his face. He's got a lot of stubble around his neck and chin from lack of shaving, and it makes him look sort of grungy. The fact that he's always wearing ratty jeans and old metal band t-shirts doesn't help much, nor do the various cut marks across his arms and down his wrists from the time that he tried to kill himself a couple years back. He doesn't remember it because he was so strung out on drugs at the time, but the scars prove he did it. Overall, he's got the "dirty", juvenile delinquent look that seems to fit him so well. He always seems to have new bruises or cuts from various fights that he can't seem to keep himself away from. Still, he's been trying to clean up his act for about the past three months. Unfortunately, cleaning up his act doesn't entail cleaning up his appearance any. Biography: Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get. Sometimes, you get the really awesome chocolates with the double-chocolate filling inside that just melt in your mouth and make you drool in anticipation. Other times, you get the really raunchy chocolates that make you wonder who on earth could possibly like the things and why they put them in the box in the first place. In a way, the same applies to the lives that are handed out when God places souls into their vessels for their time on earth. Some people seem to have all the luck. They get great families, good looks, good grades... they get the perfect life. Other people, they aren't quite so lucky. Lance Barrett was one of those people. He seemed to get the short end of the stick. He was born out of wedlock to Maria Galvez and Ryan Barrett. His father flew the coupe as soon as he heard that Maria was pregnant, and they haven't seen him ever since. He doesn't call, he doesn't write, and they never could track him down long enough to even get him to pay child support. The Barrett household is a crowded one... sometimes a little bit too crowded for Lance's tastes. First of all, there's Grandma Rosa, the hispanic widow of a Navy Seal who, despite the fact that she's in her late sixties, swears like a sailor and cooks like a chef. She's quite the colorful character. Then there's Maria, Lance's mother. Maria is nearly as outspoken as her mother, but even Maria isn't capable of felling Grandma Rosa in a verbal battle. Maria has all but sworn off men since her second child's father split, and has even toyed with the idea of dating women, much to Lance's horror. As if his life wasn't screwed up enough, his mother's in the middle of a mid-life crisis and is currently debating on whether she wants to spend the remainder of her life as a homosexual. As one could imagine, this is the cause of many arguments in the household when Grandma Rosa chastises her daughter for her actions. Next is Alec, Lance's younger brother of two years. He is perhaps the sanity that holds the household together. Alec is a good kid. He's quiet, he keeps to himself, and he doesn't cause any trouble. Then again, Lance more than makes up for the trouble Alec doesn't cause. Lance has been a hellraiser from the moment he exited his mother's womb, or so she tells him. When he was a child, he was ridiculously destructive. Most kids like to test things out and play with them. Lance was the kind of baby that liked to pull earrings out of peoples' ears and scream at the top of his lungs from the time he entered a store until an exhausted Maria finally dragged him out for no apparent reason. Toddlerhood wasn't any easier for Maria. The moment Lance was old enough to walk, he was running around the house completely naked like a little savage, getting into anything and everything he possibly could. To make it worse, Maria was busy raising a new baby -- yet again, on her own -- when Lance turned two. He was a hyperactive child. He liked to climb up to high surfaces (like on top of the entertainment center) and take flying leaps off of them. He habitually busted his head on the coffee table. He fell down a flight of stairs once. Really, it's a miracle that Lance ever made it through childhood. Grandma Rosa moved in about that time, seeing that Maria was up to her neck in trouble with both the boys. Grandma Rosa moving in helped matters for Maria, but didn't do anything for Lance's radical personality. The first several years of his life were spent in and out of the emergency room for doing ridiculously stupid things, like once shoving several marbles up his nose, and another time for eating an entire box of crayons only to cry to his mom several hours later due to a severe stomach ache. During adolescence, Lance was diagnosed with ADHD. It didn't surprise Maria too much, given his behavior throughout his childhood. Finally, he was put on medication for the disorder, and he calmed down substancially. Then again, the medication prescribed to Lance led him down an entirely new road. As he entered high school, Lance began experimenting with more drugs. At first, it was just marijuana. He loved the feeling he got from being high. Marijuana, as they say, is a gateway drug, and soon the fix he got from pot wasn't enough to curb his cravings. He moved on to harder drugs... heroine, cocaine... nothing was offlimits for Lance. All the drugs he ingested into his body changed his mindset entirely. Petty theft became an everyday thing for him. His habits grew worse from there, and when he was fifteen, he was inevitably sent to juvenile hall after being arrested for grand theft auto. Juvenile hall would just make Lance worse, and it was proven ten fold when he was released. Lance came out worse than when he'd gone in, and went on benges where he didn't attend school, stayed gone from his house, and quite honestly, didn't remember the majority of the things he did throughout the benge due to the massive amount of drugs he ingested. In an attempt to straighten up her drug-crazed son, Maria and Grandma Rosa started forcing him into attending church on Sunday mornings. This would prove to be a bad idea short-term, but in the long-term, it would change Lance for the better. It was at church that he met Heather Tilmitt, a wild and crazy student at Southridge whose antics rivaled his own. They wound up dating, mostly because of their common interests in the form of drugs. Then it happened. It was a day Lance would always remember, because it was the day he vowed to clean himself up. Heather phoned him and told him she was pregnant. She sounded distraught about it, but Lance couldn't have been happier. He knew he wasn't ready to take care of a child, but he couldn't help but think back to his father and the way that both he and Alec's dad walked out on their mom. It was for that reason that he inevitably stopped taking drugs, started working, and declared his intention to marry Heather, be a man, and help raise his child. Heather, however, had no such intentions. She was all for getting married. She was all for raising the baby with Lance. Still, she seemed less than overjoyed about the things that went with it. She wouldn't change her lifestyle habits, and even now, Lance keeps trying to tell her she could be causing harmful side effects to their child. It's created somewhat of a rift between them, but Lance still intends to do the right thing. It's been hard to end his partying lifestyle so abruptly, but he's doing a good job so far, even though he still suffers from withdrawals at times. Advantages: Lance has abused his body since he was young, both internally and externally. He's taken many beatings from doing stupid things, he's broken many bones, he's sprained many ankles attempting to sprint away from the police. Because of that, he has a very high tolerance for pain. Disadvantages: Lance has been an addict since he was young, and even though he's gone cold turkey, he has hellacious withdrawals. He's been trying to clean himself up, and because of that, he's made some enemies of his former friends. He's ridiculously devoted, not to Heather, but to the baby, and will do anything within his power to keep the child safe, even if it's bordering on crazy. Designated Number: Male Student no. 10 The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Keyhole Saw Conclusions: Oh irony, you're indeed a beautiful and cruel mistress. It seems that just as B10 decided to clean up his act he was brought up into our lovely program, truly tragic, really. Perhaps the biggest problem going for B10 is that the whole reason he's fighting seems to be because of what's festering inside G05, in my opinion? If he doesn't get himself killed trying to save his seed he'll probably end up offing himself to give the game to G05. Meh, we can hope he has the sense to cut down the competition a bit before he does that. Game Evaluations Kills: Heather Tilmitt Killed by: Melina Frost Collected Weapons: Keyhole Saw (issued weapon, to Melina Frost) Allies: Heather Tilmitt Enemies: Heather Tilmitt, Melina Frost Mid-Game Evaluation: In what was quite the disappointment to many viewers, Lance Barrett's game was a rather short one. After waking up on the island, he darted through a couple different areas in search of his girlfriend and the mother of his soon-to-be baby, Heather Tilmitt. He would finally find her at the Rundown Hospital, but the scene would not be a happy one. As Lance entered the old hospital to search around, he heard an all too familiar voice screaming from the examination room. His immediate thought was that Heather was in danger and he burst through the door, only to find her lying half-limp on the table after having used a lamp to, in essence, perform a self-abortion, claiming that the baby was only going to get in her way on the island. It wasn't something she'd have to worry about for much longer, though. Lance, in an anguished and deranged state, attacked her before slicing the dead fetus of Abbi out of her stomach. Heather bled to death in the process and Lance exited the hospital with the baby. He was quite surprised when Melina Frost, who had slipped in during all the chaos, exited the door behind him and shot him in the head with the MP5K she'd stolen off of Heather's body. Post-Game Evaluation: Such a waste of space, he had so much potential. But I do have to admit, the dead fetus thing was a bit creepy. That's definitely an SOTF first. Memorable Quotes: "You're trying to take her away from me, aren't you? You're trying to take away the one god damn thing I have left!" Other/Trivia *Lance was vaguely based off of one of Megami's friends. *Daniel Brent was originally supposed to kill Lance in a very similar manner, but Melina got to the area first. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lance, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Round One, Fight Two; Lance vs. Jessa *Round Two, Fight Two; Lance vs. Darnell V3: *The Cursed and the Damned Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lance Barrett. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students